First Time
by EnergizerKyo
Summary: Two brothers 'love' for the first time. One shot-smex. WARNING; Yaoi/boyxboy. Summary sucks I know, but It's a lot better than it sounds.


The smaller form shivered as the older male ran his hand over the growing lump in his pants. God only knows how good it felt to be touched with such warm, smooth hands. Yui wrapping his arms around Kyoto's waste and turning onto his back and settling between his legs, never fully coming away from his partner. After gazing at the smaller boy he then went back to his teasing.

Yui's hands started to lift a bit, traveling towards the button of Kyoto's jeans. "Y-Yui…" Kyoto blurted as the devious hands slid into the tight fabric. Yui grinned when he felt the warm pre-cum start to drip out.

"You're already this hard and I've barely touched you." Yui looked down at his uke, and chuckled at the scowl on his face. "Well sorry for not being a whore like you!"

Yui leaned down and gently pecked at Kyoto's lips until Kyoto finally gave in and kissed back. The kiss deepened as Yui's hand continued to tease it's newly found victim. Kyoto finally becoming irritated, bit Yui's bottom lip in attempt to get him more _involved_ in this serious situation.

The sweet taste of blood spilled into both of their mouths as Kyoto's fangs broke the skin of Yui's lip. "That wasn't very nice Kyo." Yui leaning away from the boy and with one quick pull, Kyoto's pants were gone, along with his boxers. Before Kyoto could think of what just happened, his hands quickly covered his privets keeping the sight away from needy eyes. A dark red shade covered Kyoto's face now, only making Yui chuckle more. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed? Or perhaps you nervous" Kyoto glanced up and gave Yui a warning glare.

"Fine, fine I'll be quiet now." Yui stated before leaning down to engage the other boy in another passionate kiss. The room started to get hotter as they moved against each other more. Kyoto rolled his hips in a perfect rhythm trying to capture Yui's attention again. "Getting a little hasty aren't we?" Yui couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his lips.

"God damn it Yui, if you don't hurry the fuck up I swear I'm going to- AH!" Kyoto gasped as Yui, without any warning, (or prep) pushed his member into Kyoto's entrance. Kyoto's back arched as he hissed in pain feeling all of Yui's length force itself inside of his hot, -. Yui watched as his entire member disappeared into Kyoto. As he started to pull back out he leaned his head back in bliss as Kyoto tightened around him. "He-Kyoto…You're so fucking tight." Yui managed to say as he slid himself back in.

Tears threatened Kyoto's eyes as Yui's pace began to speed up. His thrusts becoming more painful than pleasurable. Kyoto started to slide back on the satin sheets, but Yui grabbed onto his hips with what felt like a death grip. His nails digging into Kyoto's skin, making the sensation all the more painful. But Kyo would just have to cope, there's no way he would cry in front of his brother. Never in a million years, no matter what! Although he was sure everyone in the building could hear him screaming.

"Ah-ha…Y-Yui…Please, n-not so-AH!" Kyoto's voice had failed him. Yui was really starting to hurt, and Kyoto wasn't getting used to it. "P-please…ha" Kyoto gasped as Yui pounded harder into the younger of the two. "Mmmmm, yes! Oh Fuck, Kyoto!"

Kyoto reached up and wrapped his arms around Yui's neck pulling himself closer to his older brother. Yui moving himself and lifting Kyoto into a kneeling position. Kyoto whined in Yui's ear as Yui started to lift and pull Kyoto up and down continuing the same pattern. Kyoto then soon realized that it was hard for Yui to continue by himself, in that position, and began to move on his own.

Kyoto felt his stomach tense as he quickened his pace; he knew he was close but not sure how much longer he had. Yui also noticed that Kyoto was close to cumming. So, almost as if he'd read Kyoto's mind, he gripped onto Kyoto's own member and began pumping. He knew it was working as Kyoto's muscles clenched around him. Still not stopping Kyoto tried desperately to keep his pace, although his rhythm was completely screwed.

Sweat started to form on Kyoto's forehead as he began to feel out of breath. He wasn't used to being worked like…_this!_

Finally Kyoto gave in, letting his head fall onto Yui's shoulder, making even more of a mess on the both of them. Yui groaned loudly as he soon came after.

The both of them fell back onto the soft, messy bed. Neither of them saying a word. Kyoto turned to look at his older brother. He stared as Yui laid there with his eyes closed, like he wasn't really there. Kyoto rolled to his other side and snuggled underneath the blanket, until a strong, tanned arm pulled him close into a hug. "Are we seriously cuddling?" Kyoto asked a little shocked that Yui was still even awake.

"Of course we are. You are _**my lover.**_ " Yui very quietly whispered into a pale ear. "Yeah, I guess I am…" Kyoto smiled what he thought was probably the biggest, cheesiest smile he could make. Turning in Yui's arms, Kyoto looked up into his face their eyes locking as they leaned together one last time, for one last kiss. Kyoto snuggled into Yui's chest happily and fell asleep, still smiling.

(That is, until he felt the pain the next morning. Then he would have to kick some ass.)


End file.
